


Snatcher is lonely...

by Kellyzzz



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hat Kid is 17 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyzzz/pseuds/Kellyzzz
Summary: After Hat Kid and Snatcher find themselves in a weird situation, they decide to have a talk about it.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 10





	Snatcher is lonely...

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/KellyTheChelly?s=09  
> This is my twitter, go follow it if you like someone say weird shit and post offensive memes.

**_"Fuck... Oh God baby... I'm so close..."_ **

Inside the tree stump he lives inside, which he closed all possible entrances, Snatcher was doing another one of his fantasies. He stroked his ghost member up and down and slightly squished it. Thanks to his ghost body and flexibilities, Snatcher sometimes gives himself a blowjob.

Sometimes he tought he was crazy or mentally ill, as he begun to talk dirty to himself as he sucked his own cock.

**_"Suck it harder babe, Mmmm."_ **

A sticky sound was heard as he spat out some saliva to lotion his cock, he loved doing this.

**_"Oh God- Glurgh... Arr..."_ **

Snatcher moans feminine like as his cum floods and sticks inside of his mouth. He begins to lick the head of his penis and give it gentle licks and kisses. Snatcher enjoys the remaining sweet and sour slime left on his now soft penis. As he is about to finish, Snatcher freezes at a familiar voice.

_"Snatcher? What?! What are you doing?"_

It was fucking Hat Kid.

Snatcher quickly looked up and his eyes appeared like the ones of an owl.

**"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE IN MY FREETIME!"** Snatcher was livid but scared at the same time. He doesn't want his reputation around the forest ruined. Hat Kid could literally go anywhere right now and tell everyone that she caught Snatcher sucking his own penis.

_"Snatcher- I... I didn't know this about you..."_ Hat Kid looks at him with disgust but then she smiles.

 _"It's okay Snatcher, love is love!"_ Hat Kid has the audacity to applause.

 **"Wait- DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME GAY?!"** Snatcher floats up and flies toward Hat Kid whom is pinned to the wall.

 **"I AM NOT GAY, I DO THIS CAUSE IM LONELY OKAY?"** Snatcher yells at her face as Hat Kid drops to the ground.

_"Okay Snatcher! I get it... I-"_ Hat Kid gropes her chest to get Snatcher's attention.

 _"I... I also suck some parts of my body..."_ Hat Kid goes to sit down on the chair.

 **"Kid, I did not need to know that."** Snatcher blushes at her, Hat Kid is a teenager now and she has well, an average breast size for her age.

_"I just needed to tell someone about this. I couldn't keep it a secret anymore."_ Hat Kid then grabbed one of the cushion and rested her head against it.

 _"Snatcher, is it okay if I stay here tonight? I promise I won't tell anyone about what happened."_ Hat Kid grabbed his hand and then told him to sit down.

_"Snatcher, this might be weird but, can we exchange what we do to ourselves?"_

That sentence made Snatcher cringe.

**"What? KID NO! Why would you think I would do this to you?!"**

_"No! No! Not like that! Ew, I mean't if we can talk about what we do to eachother? It could give us some relief, especially to me._

Okay, Now Snatcher understood her. She wants to have a genuine conversation about well... Masturbation.

**"Well, Kid. That's kind of personal."** Even if it was personal, Snatcher was dying to tell someone about this.

 _"Well Snatcher, when have you started doing this?"_ Hat Kid blushed, he didn't. Why is she asking the questions?

 **"It would be more comfortable for me if I asked the questions, and I started at a very young age..."** Snatcher answers Hat Kid, he started 'touching himself' the first time he saw Vanessa at the age of 16.

 _"For me, I started when I found out how my body functions, and I had experienced things in Highschool too."_ Hat Kid looks back at him, possibly waiting for a question.

 **"High- Highschool? Eh, that's reasonable... What did you do though?"** Snatcher had very dirty thoughts right now, he doesn't want to actually do it with Hat Kid, even though shes a year away from her 18th birthday.

_"The same thingI caught you doingafew minutes ago, sucking a penis..."_ Hat Kid afterwards had visibly cringed at the tought.

 **"Oh... Umm. How did it taste?"** Snatcher blushed even harder, this is getting weird. Asking his long time BFF the first time she gave someone a blowjob.

_"It was to one of my ex's. Back in 11th grade when I did it, it tasted like skin obviously. It was after he cummed when a different flavor came. It had a weird metallic flavor to it."_ Hat Kid blushes once more.

 _"But why did you do it though? Why don't find yourself a female ghost who can do it for you?"_ That question was so stupid.

 **"Kid, I can't just find a ghost like that. Me and the habitants here became ghosts because of unfortunate events. Theres no other ghost like me..."** Snatcher responds his best.

**"I know you're young but not that young, do you have anyone who you...Well, do you pleasure eachother."**

_"Yeah, I met my boyfriend Timmy at the Space Academy, we uh... Only did it twice."_ Hat Kid giggles and Snatcher also did.

 **"So... You're not a virgin huh?"** Snatcher whislers jokingly. Hat Kid giggles again.

_"Nope, just because I'm cute and small doesn't mean I'm not innocent. Haha."_

_"Snatcher, I don't want to bring up any bad experiences of the past but, have you and Vanessa ever done anything?"_ Hat Kid blushes and tilts her head.

 **"Obviously, We were in our 20's when she went crazy and you know, but before that we used to do very hot stuff if you know what I mean..."** Snatcher laughs slightly

**"You know how a penis feels like going into you right?"**

_""Yeah, it feels good. Timmy has a big cock Hahaha!"_ Hat Kid covers her face ina attempt to stop laughing.

 _"He even gets harder when I tell him to go deeper. Timmy can actually reach my womb..."_ Hat Kid appears to say sarcastically.

 **"Good to be you... But even though me and Vanessa did it, We never did it often. She used to say mine was small... That bitch."** Snatcher got pissed but Hat Kid tries to cheer him up.

_"Don't let that hag get to you Snatcher, Size doesn't matter, aslong as it gets the job done it's okay! That's what me and Timmy think."_ Hat Kid then felt Snatcher put his hands on her shoulder.

**"Kid, I may have hated you before. But you are really a BFF... Just don't manipulate Timmy."** Hat Lid knew what he meant by that.

 _"Don't worry Snatcher, I'm not a whore okay? We do it if we want to."_ Hat Kid smiles.

 **"Don't let him force you into anything either."** Hat Kid also knew.

_"Okay Okay, Did you just turn our conversation into a lecture?" Hat Kid giggled again._

**_"Just saying- Whatever... So, another thing I want to talk about. When was your first time?_** Snatcher and Hat Kid were finally relieved, they are talking about some real action now.

_"Oh... My first being penetrated? It was at a party. It was one of my friend's birthday and he brought alcohol. Me and Timmy got drunk and well, let's just say we fucked in the bathroom."_ Hat Kid smirked and winked.

 _"Snatcher, if you were a girl you would love having a boy with you. A penis inside a vagina feels amazing..."_ Hat Kid looked up at the roof and sighed.

**_"Pssst,_ Naughty girl. You said you weren't a whore. Hahaha!" **

_"I know but, the feeling of cum... But I think you know that."_ Hat Kid winked.

_"We left a mess in that bathroom. He was so drunk he put it in my ass by accident."_ Hat Kid blushed and laughed.

**"You had anal too huh? Starting to think you looove doing stuff like this..."**

_"For real Snatcher, it feels better in my butt. I loved the feeling of cum dripping from my ass okay? And you're right, I do love doing stuff like this. Timmy sometimes calls me his little slut."_

**"Oh, you love dirty talk too?"** Snatcher belives hes the dirty talk expert.

 **"I used to turn on every girl in town with my talk!"** Snatcher laughed.

_"I know this might sound weird but-"_

**_""Nothing can be weird between us anymore kiddo! Haha."_ **

_"Can you talk dirty to me? Im planning on coming home to Timmy ready..."_

**"Nope, sorry kid. That's something you and Timmy should to together.**

_"Snatcher, I want to do something for you."_ Hat Kid got closer to Snatcher and unbuttoned her shirt.

She's flashing Snatcher.

**"Kid, what... What are you doing?"**

_"I know what you wanted to do this whole time, I saw you staring me down the whole time."_

Snatcher, without thinking, cupped Hat Kid's perfect round and soft breasts. This turned him on. Hat Kid saw his penis growing in size.

**"Wait, no kid! You have a partner!"**

_"It's just one time baby..."_ Hat Kid sat on his lap and began kissing him. She separated quickly and then kneeled infront of him. Hat Kid then takes off her shirt completely exposing her round breasts to the elements.

Snatcher felt a sensation he hasn't felt in centuries. Warm human saliva touching his penis. He looked down to see Hat Kid sucking his cock.

**"Ohmygod... This feels better. Fuck.... Oh my... Ah!"**

_"Glargl.... Mmmmm. Ahmmmm."_ Hat Kid moaned on his cock to get it as hard as possible.

**"Hat Kid, Fuck... Just fucking deepthroat me you fucking slut..."**

_"Blarghmmmm...."_ Hat Kid pushes Snatcher's cock deep into her throat and begins sucking it harder.

**"Ahhh.... Hummm... Fuck... Baby! Ugh, Kid...**

**I'm going to cum.... Ahr..m Ughh!"**

**_"_** _Ahhh... Snatcher, oh shit. Oh peck that's alot."_ Hat Kid has so much cum in her mouth that it startes dripping onto her crotch.

Snatcher then heard a gargle then a gulp. Hat Kid swallowed his cum.

**"My God, how did you do it so good?....."**

Hat Kid looked at him with a smile which still has some cum.

_"Years of experience Snatcher... If I want Cum I have to do the job right no?" "By the way... Your cum tasted so sweet..." Her dirty talk is peak._

**"You should clean up, well you already licked it off my cock. You don't want to go back home to your boyfriend with my cum on your lips."**

_"I'll just say its sauce or something. And Snatcher..."_ Hat Kid leaned towards him and kissed him. Snatcher licked his cum off her lips.

 _"Give me a call whenever you feel lonely okay? Bye!" "Hey! Haha!"_ When she turned around Snatcher groped and smacks her buttocks.

He looked forward to trying out her pussy.

Maybe next time...


End file.
